The Haunted Hayride
Welcome BOILS AND GHOULS to EERIE-EDITION 55 OF CREEPS CASTLE in my CASTLE heh-heh-heh-heh! I have made a bowls of CINNAMON GHOST CRUNCH for breakfast for all of you, along with preparing a DERANGED-DITTY about a FOUL-FEAST FROM A FARMER ha-ha! There was a farm down, in western-Texas where an older farmer checked out his ears of corn in his cornfield back in the spring of 1961. A pick-up truck parked on the side of the country-road just then and three teenagers got out of it with a young girl. "Alright, we're going to cut ya'll up ya sissy!" one teenage bully yelled at the young girl. She cried as the two other bullies held her by her arms. The bully flicked out the blade of a switch-blade-knife and went for the girl's arm. The farmer shot him in the ankle with a shotgun then. "Y'all best stop that boy!" the older farmer hollered at him and shot the two other bullies in the ankles too. As they screamed in pain on the road, the farmer went to the girl. "Don't worry young one, y'all are safe. I'm fixin' to take care of these hooligans for y'all" he assured her, hugging her. That night, the farmer helped the three injured bullies into a wagon and pulled it with a tractor way out, into the cornfield. "You boys were going to kill that poor girl who y'all kidnapped. B\oy, are y'all in for a treat this evenin' I reckon" he explained. "You jerk what the heck?!" the punks hollered at him from in the hay wagon. The farmer made it to two scarecrows, got off the tactor and looked up, at them in the night. "I brought y'all a couple of treats!" he said to the scarecrows. One of the scarecrows had a yellowish face of fabric with huge black holes for eyes and a huge hole for a mouth. Black yarn hung out from under its straw-hat and yellow fabric-hands. It was in brown suspenders with a blue plaid-shirt. The second scarecrow had: an orange sack for a head and black rags for clothes. It blinked its eyes which were black holes at the teens, and laughed in a high-voice with its black hole of a mouth. "Holy crap they're alive fellas!!" one of the bullies shouted to the two others. "Hide Will and Dennis!" the same bully cried to the second one and then the third, and they all jumped out of the hay wagon. "Alright, Rick?" Dennis shouted at the first bully as they both landed in the cornfield. "Yeah, man!" Rick shouted back. Rick and Dennis crawled within the darkness of the corn, as the scarecrows 'leapt into the air from their sticks. "Will are ya coming man?" Rick cried. "Yeah, Rick, just be quiet you guys!" Will cried. The yellowish-faced scarecrow bit Rick in his neck and thrashed around chewing, as Rick screamed in horror and pain. He was murdered and it flew off with his corpse , having dark-bat-like wings. The scarecrow with the orange sack for a head, got Will and Dennis, breaking their necks killing them both, then flew off with their dead bodies with dark-bat-like wings. The farmer took the girl to a cottage in the morning and she rushed inside from the wagon. The farmer got off of his tractor, being a black and white silhouette in a straw-hat, staring at the cottage as his eyes shined-yellow and disappeared being a phantom. Well, Rick, Dennis and Will certainly were part of the farmer's CORNY PLAN eh, kiddies? The hay ride turning into a SLAY RIDE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! But the farmer did THE FRIGHT THING, giving the girl a ride home, being in THE RIGHT KIND OF SPIRIT hee-hee-hee-hee-hee.